


Oberyn Martell X Reader Headcanons

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Requested reacts/headcanons of the Prince of Dorn, Oberyn Martell
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120656
Kudos: 33





	Oberyn Martell X Reader Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous:  
> I’d love to request headcannons for being pregnant with Oberyn’s baby. Thank you!!!

  * If you thought he was protective of you before, that was nothing
  * No one was allowed to touch you but him
  * He didn’t even want the servants or anyone really to breathing the same air as you, lest you catch something that could hurt you and your child
  * He was always one for adoring you as well as worshiping your body
  * That only grew tenfold when you became pregnant
  * Because you two are married, the child would be an heir to the Dornish throne
  * This made his family and his subjects very interested in you and your child
  * But neither of you have it
  * He calls his family out on treating you and your pregnancy different than the others just because it’s legitimate
  * Though, for that reason, he is more vigilant only because there are some who would harm you and your baby just to get at the Martell and your prince. He’s not blind, after all.
  * But regardless of everything else, he worships you like the goddess you are during the entirety of your pregnancy
  * And when your son is born, his adoration of you for being the mother of his child never stops




End file.
